


Fillorian Fuckery

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: After Fen finds Eliot distraught her and Idri cheer him up in the best way possible. "Kinky"





	Fillorian Fuckery

I walked into my room thankfully before the first tear fell. I slowly took my crown off and set it on the table and slowly undressed. I heard the tears hit my jacket. I looked down to be sure it didn’t’ leave a mark. Good. I took the rest of the clothes off and piled them on the chair. 

“I’m not a fucking king. I’m not ….. anything…..” That’s when the tears really started. I fell to my knees on the floor. I just sat there. I reached up and grabbed my robe and put it on. I curled up on the floor and just let go. “I’m not your fucking king!!” 

I don’t know how long I laid there and just cried and screamed. 

“Eliot?”

“Go away.”

“Eliot, what’s wrong?”

I wiped the tears from my face and sniffled to hide the last shaky breath. “Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me Eliot.” 

“What do you care? You were forced to marry me. You don’t have a choice.”

“Neither did you.”

“So what. It’s not like anyone would love me by choice.” I felt more tears welling up. I harshly wiped them away. 

“I may not have had a choice in the marriage but I did choose to love you.” 

“Just go away.” 

I felt a small hand on my shoulder. “Eliot. I do care about you and I do love you. If you want this marriage to be over because of the lack of magic in Fillory, that’s fine but I have come to love you.” 

“Why the fuck would you love me?”

“Because those who think they don’t deserve love, need love the most.” 

I slowly sat up and looked at her and felt a stray tear make it’s way down my face. She gently reached up and wiped it away. 

“I love your eyes.” She smiled. 

I just looked away.   
“I also like the rugged look when you haven’t shaved in a few days.” She reached up and gently ran her hand across my cheek. 

“I like the robe.” I looked over to see Idri standing in the doorway. 

“Look, just go enjoy your night. You don’t want to be around me.” I stood up and walked over to the bed and laid down. 

“I do want to be with you, that’s why I’m here.”

“I was thinking we could get a jump on this group thing you mentioned.”

“Not tonight.”

“Fine, then just let me kiss you and I’ll go to bed.” Idri walked over and stood next to the bed. “Come on. Roll over so I can say goodnight properly.” 

I reluctantly rolled over to see him start to undress. 

“Now, if you wish to send me away I’ll go but I just thought you might like something to cheer you up.” 

Fen walked over and helped him undress. 

“Is this not what you wanted my king?” He said before kneeling down next to the bed. 

“I….. don’t….” I couldn’t finish my thought before Fen took my hand and led me to stand. 

“One happy polyamorous family, right?” Fen said as she took off her coat. 

“Ummm… yeah…” I cleared my throat and tried to regain some composure. 

I felt Idri run his hand up my leg as Fen reached over and put her hands on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and just let my mind wander. 

“What would my king have me do?” I let myself get lost in Idri’s low gravely voice.

“What’s the polite way to say ‘fuck me’?” 

“I believe you just said it.” Fen whispered. 

I felt a chill run down my spine as Fen slipped my robe off. I heard her whisper something to Idri and before I could question it or make sense of it, Idri had begun to make quick work of my lower half while Fen massaged my shoulders and kissed my neck. 

I felt Fen run her hands through my hair and felt Idri stroking faster. 

“Oh…. God….” I groaned. 

“Yes my king.” Fen whispered in my ear. 

“Your majesty.” Idri chimed in keeping his pace. 

I felt Fen move and Idri stand up. Next thing I knew, Idri pushed me down on the bed. I opened my eyes to see Idri smiling down at me. 

“Just like we talked about Fen.” He looked back and signaled her. 

She laid down next to me and grabbed my arm signaling me to roll over. I did as asked. 

“I have a feeling our king will be very happy tonight.” I heard Idri croon. 

“Eat this.” Fen handed me a small cake.

“What is that?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it. Josh made it special just for you.” 

I ate the small cake and shortly after felt slightly dizzy and light, almost floating. 

“Good. He’s ready.” I heard Idri say. 

I felt Idri grab my sides and lift me onto all fours. He positioned himself behind me and made quick work of setting his pace. 

“Oh….God…..Idri…..” I growled.

I then felt a hand take a firm grasp on my cock and set a steady pace in time with Idri. 

“Shit!”

“My king.” Idri groaned. 

“Eliot.” Fen chimed in. 

“High King Eliot.” Idri growled in time with his movements.  
“Oh God…..Yes!!!’ I felt myself letting go. 

“Eliot!” 

“Idri!”

“My king!”

“Fen!.....Idri….Fen….Idri…shit!!”

“High King Eliot!” They said in unison as if they’d rehearsed it.

“Ahhhhh!!” I let go and lost myself in the rhythmic pace they set. 

One final good thrust from Idri combined with a firm grasp from Fen sent me over the edge. I had my release and fell to my stomach. 

“Is your highness pleased?”

“Uh…Huh…” I managed between breaths.

“As am I.” I heard Idri’s low voice. 

“Good.” Fen contributed.

I rolled over onto my back and laid there catching my breath. I felt Fen curl up next to me while Idri moved closer and laid his head on my chest. 

I wrapped my arms around them and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
